capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Avarician Voltaic Field
The Avarician Voltaic Field '('AVF), also known as the Avarice Electromagnetic Field or simply the Avarice Field, is a highly enigmatic and mysterious electromagnetic energy field seemingly only present around the continent of Avarice. It is unknown what causes the field, though it is theorized that its source is deep below the continent's surface, or that it is the product of an even more mysterious force yet to be discovered. The field is the cause of various phenomena that could be explained as anomalous or even unnatural. Due to its electromagnetic nature, the field has a long record of manipulating electronics, magnets, as well as other electromagnetic forces. Dry lightning, for example, is a weather phenomenon that is seen on a much higher frequency on Avarice than any other continent on Junope. Besides the obvious effects a field such as this would have on society, there are several other reported effects, that which are much more strange. Gravity fluctuations have been reported and even in several instances documented throughout Harbian history. Prior to 2088, the Field was not considered a mainstream theory for Harbitros' scientific community, despite the nation's unique history with weather phenomena. The main advocates for the Field were conspiracy theorists and fringe scientists up until 2088. In 2088, the Strebor Files confirmed the existence of the Avarician Voltaic Field, when over 120 files were released by the Harbian Eclipse Agency on the Field, with extensive documentation and data to back up its existence. The following is a list of confirmed effects that the Field has on the continent of Avarice: *'Excess electromagnetic rupture' (EER) - A sudden, powerful burst of electromagnetic energy, usually in the form of low altitude dry lightning. An EER can usually be felt before it has occurred, as an unusual amount of static eletricity forms in the vicinity of the forthcoming rupture. *'Aurora centralis' (Avarice Lights, tropical aurora) - Similar to the natural auroras of the north and south poles, Auroral centralis is a beautiful display of multicolored waves and rifts in the sky, caused by high levels of ionized particles due to the effects of the Field. This phenomenon is usually witnessed at night, but has been documented as being so energetic that it was fully visible to the human eye during the day. *'Auroral wave' - Similar to aurora centralis, auroral waves are large, quickly moving aurora-like waves that are actually visible paths in which high levels of electromagnetic energy flow through the sky. They are significantly rarer than aurora centralis, but have been photographed and documented throughout Harbitros' history. *'Precipitative dissonance' - A very rare meteorological phenomenon in which a concentration of electromagnetism is so palpable, that it physically distorts precipitation and clouds in an area, usually creating temporary regions of the sky in which clouds simply diverge around and avoid. *'Ionized sky' - An incredibly rare event in which the sky becomes so overloaded with electromagnetic energy, that many of the particles floating aimlessly momentarily ionize and then revert back to normal. This action, which usually lasts mere seconds or less, causes a visual display that seems as though the entire sky becomes illuminated. *'Magnetic fluctuation' - A magnetic fluctuation is an anomalous event in which the Field causes momentary fluctuations of magnetism in limited regions or areas. Such an event causes magnetic objects, such as magnets, to seemingly float in the air, cease magnetization with whatever it is attracted to, to become magnetized at an even stronger level, and so on. *'Electromagnetic rift' (EMR, rift storm) - This phenomenon is actually the culmination of several of the aforementioned effects, and occurs very seldom in nature. The Klampton Incident is an example of a human-caused electromagnetic rift. The following is a list of rumored or unconfirmed effects that the Field ha son the continent of Avarice: *'Gravity fluctuation' - The supposed phenomenon in which the gravitons in a certain area are interrupted by the Avarician Voltaic Field's immense potency, thus resulting in fluctuations of gravity. Examples of gravity fluctuations are: gravity reversing in a limited space, zero gravity occurring in a limited area, and objects momentarily gaining different gravitational weights. *'Plasma rain' - The unconfirmed effect in which rain in a storm becomes ionized into the state of plasma, and falls down from the sky, causing immense damage to whatever it rains upon. EMP Rift.png|Another photograph of an auroral wave FriDV205.png|A multicolored aurora photographed in the Harbian demesne of Charlotte Burst.png|An excess electromagnetic rupture in the form of dry lightning FriDV207.png|Another excess electromagnetic rupture FA13.png|A photograph of the ionized sky phenomenon Category:Unexplained mysteries Category:Avarice Category:Science